Quieres dormir conmigo?
by Jehanne.d'ancy
Summary: No estamos aquí para hacer que todo sea perfecto. Los copos de nieve son perfectos, las estrellas son perfectas... nosotros no. OS. Marichatt


**¿Quieres dormir conmigo?**

No estamos aquí para hacer que todo sea perfecto. Los copos de nieve son perfectos, las estrellas son perfectas... nosotros no.

Las cosas no pasan como en las películas, con razones bien delineadas, perfecto. Con héroes que aunque una roca les pise los talones saben como escapar perfectamente de la muerte con una brillante idea salida de la nada. Sin pensarlo, como si lavasen los trastes.

Con heroínas que terminan con un final feliz, su sueño cumplido, su meta. Cuando el protagonista masculino logra parar el río de lágrimas de la chica con solo una acción, de esos que saltan en medio de la escena a cantar como en un musical a acompañar a la chica a cantar su canción.

Si, yo soy un sujeto de película en bastantes aspectos. De esos que sacan una idea del culo que funciona como si fuese un plan de meses, de esos que estremecen chicas con solo voltear y con las palabras perfectas para la ocasión , de esos que sin vergüenza se lanzaría en pleno museo a protagonizar un musical. Pero en estos momentos solo podía ver como Marinette salia sollozando del salón de clases.

No tenia ni idea de que le sucedía, durante las clases se encontraba normal, pero en cuanto todos se retiraban a sus casas su sonrisa caía a sus pies y se hundía en su miseria. Ni si quiera Alya, su mejor amiga, parecía conocer de sus penas, pero en el momento en el que ella se despidió de mi con una melancólica sonrisa termine atestiguando el momento en el que rompió en llanto entre las sombras.

Jamas la había visto así. Ella era LadyBug, la heroína de París, pero también era Marinette, mi compañera de clase. Quien diría que una chica tímida y algo torpe como ella podía transformarse en esa valiente heroína, pero eran la misma luna, solo diferente perspectiva. Yo la veía como LadyBug o Marinette, el lado iluminado y el obscuro de la luna como si se tratase de algo totalmente distinto, sin notar que no eran las dos, era solo ella.

Salio de la escuela conmigo en su sombra, a penas parecía que notaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Camino hasta su casa despacio como si le pesase el cuerpo, el sol ya comenzaba a caer y eso no parecía inmutarse. Al frente aparecía el cartel de cerrado al frente de la pastelería de sus padres.

En los últimos días cuando la buscaba jamas se encontraba en casa. Se limitaba a verla en la escuela, cumpliendo a medias el propósito de conocerla. Pero, ¿Como si ella no parecía abrirse a el?

-Plagg, necesitare transformarme.

-Si cada que la ves te transformas yo terminaré viéndome como un globo desinflado.- Dijo Plagg saliendo de mi camisa.

-Pero no te preocupa terminar como un globo a punto de reventar al comer queso, ¿No?

-Eso depende de mi cena de esta noche.- dijo sonriendo descaradamente, sabiendo que tendría que darle un festín para que no se quejase al volver.

-Eso depende de si Chatt Noir ve a Marinette esta noche.

Al transformarme escale directo a su balcón, que seguramente estaría abierto a su habitación y salte directo adentro. Seguramente aquel bulto de sabanas frente a su escritorio se trataría de ella en medio de la obscuridad a menos que sus cobijas hubiesen cobrado vida y se estuviese comiendo su escritorio.

-My Lady.

El bulto se asomo tímidamente de entre las sabanas como si temiese ser reprendida.

-Sabes que no necesitas esconder tu identidad, Adrien.- dijo forzando una voz normal y no una lijada por el llanto.

-Probablemente si hubiese llamado a la puerta no habrías bajado a abrir.

Hacia dos meses que descubrí que LadyBug era mi compañera de clases y que empeze a visitarla como Chatt Noir para conocer a la chica de la que me enamore.

Hacia un mes que Marinette sabia que soy Chatt Noir y que a intentado asimilarlo.

Hace una semana que Marinette se ha comportado extraño.

Hoy Marinette a roto en llanto entre mis brazos.

-Tengo miedo de no ser perfecta para ti y que tu no seas perfecto para mi. Tengo miedo de que solo ames a LadyBug y no a Marinette. Tengo miedo de tener mala suerte, equivocarme y de echarlo a perder. ¿Y si no somos el uno para el otro?

-Marinette, el amor no es como nos lo contaron. Yo tampoco lo sabia, pero el amor no hace que todo sea hermoso. Lo echa todo a perder, te parte el corazón. Lía todas las cosas. No estamos aquí para hacer que todo sea perfecto. Los copos de nieve son perfectos, las estrellas son perfectas... Nosotros no. Estamos aquí para echarnos a perder y para partir nos el corazón y para amar a la gente que se equivoca y para morir. Si, los libros de historia son mentira. Y ahora, ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

Ella soltó aun mas lágrimas y tome su mano guiándola a su cama.

.

.

.

Son las 4:21 del primero de enero del 2016 el momento en el que he acabado esto. No recuerdo a que hora empeze, pero boeno...

Estoy pérfidamente enamorada de una película llamada "Hechizo de luna" película romántica, no cursi. La frase "El amor no es como nos lo contaron..." es de esta película, espero tengan la oportunidad de verla. En el momento en el que escuche la frase y al digerirla bien no pude evitar pensar en que sucedería si descubriese adrien quien es lady bug.

Entre otras cosas pronto actualizarse Twist en fanfiction y comenzare a subir capítulos de El circulo polar a wattpad.

Espero disfruten de mis historias y les deseo un gran 2016.

Chao, mon amour!


End file.
